mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Buried Treasure
Buried Treasure is the 13th episode of Season 2 of My Name Is Earl, and the 37th episode overall. Earl tries to return a set of historic silverware he stole from the public library, #52 Dig up and return the "buried treasure". he must determine who took his stolen "treasure", so he can cross it off his list. But when he discovers that it's gone, Joy, Darnell and Randy all give their own versions of what happened to it. Episode guide Earl returned to Joy's trailer park to complete #52 on his list, "Dig up and return the buried treasure". Earl recalled how he first came across treasure in the first place and it all began when he was married to Joy and was into stealing stuff for money. Earl, Joy, and Randy ended up at the library looking for valuables. After finding out the value of the silverware he stole, Earl decided to bury it like treasure. He needed the money, so then he decided to write a ransom note to the library. He watched from some bushes as the librarian named Dotty Lake dropped off the ransom money. Earl watched as a homeless man took the bag the money was in and watched as cops trampled the homeless man! Word got out that Randy and Earl had stolen some expensive silverware. A con artist approached Randy at the Crab Shack hoping to get Randy to give up where the silverware was hidden. Randy agreed to sell the silverware to the con artist. The con artist says one of his associates will meet Randy at the park tomorrow to reimburse him for the silverware, and Randy will be able to identify the man by asking if he has "the stuff". But it's a trick, and no associate shows up; instead, Randy inadvertently asks a gay man if he has "the stuff". The man says yes and suggests they do it in a nearby gazebo, and Randy runs away once he realizes what the man really meant. What Randy didn't know when he sold off the valuable silverware was that Joy had already gotten to it and replaced it with cheaper silverware. She was disappointed when she couldn't find a pawnshop that would take her stolen silverware just as Jasper still wouldn't take the silverware from her because he knows that Camden is crawling with Civil War re-enactment folks who were looking for the stolen historic items, and he said "And the ones from the South would loved nothin' to do then find it with me." because they're confederates and he's black. So Joy decided to re-bury the treasure. Darnell is too, had a little secret from Joy. When his fish named Mr. Fish died, he decided to bury him. During the burial, he came across the stolen silverware that Joy had re-buried. Darnell took the silverware he thought it was a set of lost relics of some ancient civilization, possibly Patheolithic, and returned it back to the library, where it had been originally stolen. Earl returned to the library to ask the local librarian Dotty to make a cash donation in order to cross them off his list for stealing their silverware. Randy and Earl came across the stolen silverware in the library display case and realized that they had no clue how it was returned, but it was. He was able to cross the library off his list. Notes * During Dotty's interview with the reporter, she mentions that the peacock's name is Zucker. Jeff Zucker is the current president of NBC. Also, behind her is a list of the "founders" of Camden County Municipal Library. Instead of using made-up names, the names of the creative staff are employed, including Greg Garcia, Mark Buckland and Victor Fresco. * When Joy tells Randy to warn them if somebody is coming by whistling because he can't snap, he seems to be unable to do that either. However, he accidentally succeeds later on, when he is digging up the buried treasure alone at night. * Randy confused two different TV shows, "Webster" and "Different Strokes" which were on the air around the same time. They both had black children starring in them, but different strokes had a character called "Arnold Jackson" played by Gary Coleman and not "Webster". * Randy can't touch books, because he is afraid he will get a paper cut from the books. Flashbacks List Introduced and crossed off in this episode * #52 Dig up and return the buried treasure. *Unnumbered: Accidentally got a homeless guy hit by an exploding bag and arrested. Featured music * "Rocky Mountain Way" by Joe Walsh * "Ball and Chain" by Social Distortion * "Breathe" by Faith Hill * "Lively Up Yourself" by Bob Marley Memorable quotes * Randy: You know the kind of guy who likes hangin' out with his brother, watchin' cartoons and also likes to touch things with his tongue. Well, that's me. I'm also the kind of guy who likes hangin' out with his brother and watchin' cartoons...oh wait, I already said that. I also hold the Camden County record for starin' at the sun... My name is Randy. * Crabman: You know the kind of guy who graduated college at 14, is a virtuoso cellist, and can identify 254 varieties of cheese in a blind taste test, but can't reveal any of that because he's in the Witness Protection Program? Well, that's me. Don't tell anyone I told you this. My name is... Well, you just better call me Crabman. * Joy: You know the kind of woman who could've been the next Faith Hill, but somewhere along the way discovered peach daiquiri, put a diaphragm in on her own, and wound up smack dab in the middle of trailer hell raising two kids? Yep, she still manages to look hot and you can bounce a quarter off her butt cause you gotta take of yourself. I mean, come on. Anyway, that's me. My name is Joy. * Crabman: Earl wasn't the only one who would never find the silver. Neither would Joy. * Joy: That's what they get for tryin' to screw with me! * Crabman: And I sure wasn't going to be the one to tell her. I'd never say it out loud, but... That bitch is crazy. * Joy: What'd you mean you can't take it? * Jasper: Joy, this town is crawlin' with those Civil War Reenactment guys trying to find this stuff. And the ones from the South would love nothing better than to find it with me. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Juan Pope as Jasper * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Jessica Cauffiel as Tatiana * Peggy Stewart as Dotty Lake * Kevin Farrell as Bruce * Helen Slayton-Hughes as Mrs. Abernathy * Doug Wax as Undercover Detective #2 Category:Episodes 213